


Cemetery

by AeilaJane



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: But Haibara wants to visit her sister, Cri cri, Crying, Detective Boys just want to play Soccer, F/F, F/M, I beg of you, Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), Let them play, Light Angst, Other, Sad Haibara Ai, Sad Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, So I guess it’s fine, Stop reading these and just read my story, Thanks, graves, please, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeilaJane/pseuds/AeilaJane
Summary: Shinichi, also known as Conan, takes Shiho, also known as Haibara, to her sisters grave site for her birthday... But what they don't expect was to see a familiar thief in white a few rows ahead...Aka I’m bad at summaries.Minor!! Kaito Kid x Haibara x Conan





	Cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my story!! It’s my first one on AO3!!

“Oi, Haibara! Let's go play soccer after school today!" Ushered Genta. Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, and Conan awaited her reply. They were expecting a 'sure' to come out of her mouth, but instead she turned around, and shook her head.

"Sorry, I have something to do today.. I'll go with you tomorrow though." Haibara bowed, and resumed packing her things up to leave school for the day. Conan narrowed his eyes, this wasn't like her...

While he was engaged in his thoughts, Haibara already exited the classroom, and was on her journey to the professors house. "Sorry guys, something came up! I have to go!" Conan hurriedly stated, grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. The detective boys eyed him suspiciously, but resumed talking about the Kamen Yaiba episode that was on the previous night.

.

.

Conan caught up to Haibara by the shoe lockers. "Hey what's up?" He asked suspiciously.

She turned around, after closing her shoe locker. She gave him a sarcastic look, "The sky, Mr. Detective."

Conan sighed, of course this is the time she was being difficult. "No I mean what's wrong, you'd normally go play soccer with us. But today you seemed so out of it.." 

This time it was Haibara's turn to sigh, she looked him dead in the eye. "What day is it today?" 

"Wednesday... June 29.." Conan said slowly, as if thinking she was dumb for asking such a question.

"Yes, and... today is my sisters' birthday. I'm going to visit her." Haibara spoke, in a monotone voice.

Conan's mouth went in a 'o' shape. His brows furrowed, he considered his choices before asking if he could come with her. She hesitantly agreed. In the end he proceeded to take off his school shoes, and put on his everyday shoes, then walk out the school gates with a mourning 19 year old.

.

.

.

Conan waited out side of the flower shop, as Haibara went in, and ordered some flowers for the grave site. He boredly kicked a pebble that was under his red sneakers, until he happened to look up at the cities big screen TV that was plastered on a tall building. He squinted his eyes as he read the news report. He 'tsked' as soon as he got to the end of the report. It seemed Kaito Kid had a heist tonight, somewhere near where the cemetery, maybe he can arrive fashionably late to the heist and surprise the thief. He quite liked that idea. He was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a bell sound to the left of him, he looked over and saw Ai exiting the flower shop with purple flowers in hand. 

She spotted him, as he pushed himself off of the brick wall and hurried to her side. "Ready?" She asked.

"Mhm." Replied Conan.

.

.

They were about 3/4 of the way to the cemetery when Conan broke the silence. "It seems that KID has a heist tonight near here, would you like to go?"

Haibara looked away from the flowers, and at the shrunken boy. She considered her options... Kudo was known as the KID Killer so they would be surrounded by loads of news reporters, but the heist might bring her out of her solemn thoughts. "I guess so.. what time is it?" 

Conan looked at his watch, then back at the shrunken girl, "it starts at 11:00, and that's about 2 and a half hours from now.."  True, the grave was a bit farther than they expected, it was all the way in Ekoda, so it had taken up some time to get money for a train and walk to the cemetery itself. 

The girl nodded, and was silent the rest of the way to her deceased sisters resting spot.

.

.

By the time they arrived to the gates of the cemetery it was 9:45 they had about roughly an hour and 15 minutes to be here before he heist started.

"Do you know where exactly her... Uhm.. grave is?" Conan asked hesitantly. He looked around, narrowing his eyes trying to read different headstones. As stupid as it may sound he may have recognized some of the names as people he had solved the murder to..

"Pretty sure it's on the eastern side.." She voiced her thoughts. He nodded an headed towards the eastern side of the cemetery, with her following not to far behind.

.

Haibara fiddled with her fingers for a second, "Thank you for coming with me..." she mumbled, out of character for her, and with Conan's hawk ears he heard every syllable.

"It's no problem.. I've been meaning to come visit for a while, I just never knew where she was at, and I was kind of afraid of asking you.." He admitted, she narrowed her eyes at him. He lit up pink, and mumbled a ‘sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.’, before going back and reading the headstones.

.

. 

It took them a full 10 minutes to get to the eastern part of the cemetery, and another 10 minutes of searching for her headstone. But they finally found it. It was in the 11th row, and the 3rd to the left... 

Miyano Akemi  
25 years old

Haibara smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes, as it rarely did. She trudged up to the headstone. "Hey sis..." she sat down the flowers on the left side of her sisters engraved name in stone. She lowered herself to her knees, and then finally her butt. Conan followed.

"I miss you sis, you wouldn't believe what has happened since you've been gone. I'm a child again.. isn't that crazy?! You would always joke about how big of a head I had when I was little, and now I see it." Haibara chuckled, and Conan stayed silent.

"You'd be 26 today.. man.. I can't believe how old you are. You'd always whine about aging, I never got why women did that... but it was fun to tease you about it.." Haibara stopped short and her voice seemed to tremble. “I miss you so damn much you wouldn't believe it. I swear I'll get revenge on Gin and Vodka for you.. I'll kill them with my two own hands if needed, but as much as I would like to do that I think they'd suffer more rotting in prison..." A few tears escaped her eyes, Conan frowned.

He scooted closer to her almost without a second thought, and rubbed her back. She turned to him with red eyes, he smiled sincerely at her. And that was all it took until the shrunken scientist collapsed in tears and sobbing. She crawled closer to Kudo, and wrapped her arms around his neck, then buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed, and sobbed..

He continued to rub her back until she raised her head off of his shoulder a few minutes later. She sniffled, and looked at him in the eyes. He looked back at her and smiled. 

She wiped her red, puffy eyes and glared at him long and hard. He raised an eyebrow. She smirked, and tugged at the end of his shirt, then blew her nose in it. 

She chuckled as she scooted away taking in Kudo's disgusted face. He had a crinkled nose, purses lips. "Oi, what was that for?!" He accused.

"Mmm.. I just felt like it." She smirked again. It was partially his fault for making her cry so dramatically, because she was fine until he rubbed her back. And then her piker face just.. sort of broke. It was something that her sister always did when she felt down, so it reminded Haibara of her.

Kudo grunted, before glancing at his watch "it's 10:30 we have to leave soon if we want to make it to the heist.." he said. She nodded understandingly. They were about to raise to their feet, when something caught Haibara's eye. 

There was something a few rows ahead, but she couldn't really make out the figure. She hushed Conan from his mumbling, and pointed to the figure a few hundred feet away. He turned to see what she pointed at, and narrowed his naked eyes at it. She reached forward and tapped his glasses, he nodded in understanding and zoomed in with narrowed eyes. Then he began blinking rapidly.  

Haibara raised an eyebrow as she saw him mumble something, but she didn't quite catch it. "Pardon?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"...Kaito Kid..." he mumbled. This time Haibara caught it, she blinked a few times, before snatching his glasses, and putting them on her face. She zoomed in on the figure, and sure enough there was Kaito Kid. 

He was standing at the edge of a grave that was plastered into the ground, so they couldn't really make out the name, but he was holding something. She couldn’t make out the object in his hands, and the glasses didn't zoom in any closer, so she took a few cautious steps forward. Conan eyed her suspiciously, but followed her lead. 

They took cover behind a headstone that was raised off the ground. 

She looked through the glasses once more, and her eyes widened when she saw he was mumbling something, while holding a bouquet of many different colored roses, mostly consisting of blue, and a deck of cards. KID then leaned down, and put said flowers and cards down, and started talking again.

"Let me see the glasses!-“ Mumbled Conan, trying to snatch them off Haibara's face. 

"..Just wait a second!" She struggled. 

They stumbled over their own feet, and backpedalled into a pile of leaves. The leaves crunched from under them. The first reaction they had was to look back at the person they had been spying on to see if he had heard them, and sure enough he did.

KID wiped something away from his eyes, and snapped his head to the source of the noise. His eyes widened when he saw his Tantei-Kun, and a familiar looking little girl. He looked back at the grave he was looking at, then sauntered up to the duo with a face that the two couldn't explain.

"Now look what you did!" Snapped Haibara at Conan, Conan looked at her furiously, but decided against saying anything.

"..Tantei-Kun?" KID was startled by how raspy his own voice sounded, so he put a fist up to his mouth and cleared his throat by coughing into the closed fist, and started over. "Tantei-Kun?-“ Seemingly okay with the way his voice sounded, he continued,  
“-Why are you here...?" 

Conan blinked, and pushed himself off of he girl whom he had fallen into a pile of leaves with, and stood. “Just visiting a friend, why are you here?" Conan brushed the leaves off of him.

KID looked down at the girl who was looking up at him with an unreadable expression. To stall time, he reached down and picked up the girl who tensed in his grasp. He picked Haibara up, and put her down next to Conan and brushed the leaves out of her reddish blond hair. "Just.. visiting a old idol that I heard died a while ago.." he mumbled. 

Haibara watched his hand, with great curiosity, the entire time he plucked leaves off of her head.

Conan crossed his arms, "Your eyes are red and puffy.." even though Conan couldn't see the indigo eyes, he made a reasonable guess, because KID quickly raised his hands and wiped his eyes.

"..I really liked my idol?" KID tried for a smirk, but it ended up being lopsided, and showing no kind of slyness that he usually donned.

Haibara knew that KID knew who Conan actually was, so he most likely knew about her from the train incident. Truth be told, she had some trust and respect for the thief. The thief helped them in tough situations, and saved their lives more than a few times. So she felt that it would only be reasonable for her to tell him information, that she doubted would make it to anyone else, “We were visiting my dead sister." 

Conan and KID snapped their head towards her, Conan had a questioning look, while KID had a unreadable expression. "I'm sorry for your loss, may I ask how she died?" KID asked politely.

Conan gave her a look that asked her if she was going to tell him, when she nodded, his eyes widened.

"Do you remember that time you had to disguise as me on the train?" She questioned. KID hesitantly nodded.

"Good, those people that almost blew you up we're accomplices to the people who murdered my sister, and the people who are currently trying to kill me, and Kudo-Kun here. They are also the people who shrunk Kudo and I, but you're a smart thief, you know that don't you?" Haibara smirked.

KID stopped dead in his tracks taking in the new information, while Conan was busy having his own mental breakdown.

"People we call the Black Organization killed her." She stated. KIDs eyes widened in recognition..

"...Do those people wear all black, and have annoying nicknames...?" KID asked in a tone of voice that could only be defined as hope, and great sorrow.

Conan and Ai's eyes widened with an unknown emotion. She nodded slowly.

Kaito KID lowered his eyes.. "I see. Well, are you planning to take them down?" 

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?!" Conan hissed in annoyance.. Haibara hushed him. 

Haibara then proceeded to soften her glare, she knew this thief had information. "KID.. what do you know about these people?" 

Conan and KID turned her way once again, but Conan immediately looked back to KID for answers.

KID hesitated for a moment but decided it was for the best, with a sigh, he spoke, “I'm being hunted by the same people." 

Conan and Ai's eyes widened again for the umpteenth time tonight. They expected for KID to stop there but he continued, "My father, the original Kaito KID was murdered by them." 

The shrunken teens' jaws' dropped to the ground. "Is that who you were visiting today?" Questioned Conan. 

KID gave him an amused smirk.. "Maybeee..." he chirped, the shrunken duo could only look on at the thief who seemed to flip personalities in just a snap. "If you ever need help with them, or anytime at all you can call me. Here.” he added, in a more mature tone. He gave Haibara and Conan each a separate piece of paper that had a phone number on it. Conan eyed he number as if it were going to start on fire.

"Thank you KID..." Haibara muttered. 

KID smiled at her, "No problem Tantei-Chan!~"

Conan glared at the use of Haibara's new nickname. But Haibara was more focused on studying the phone number, she hoped that the thief wouldn't back out in his offer, because they were going to need it.

They were both snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a yelp, they looked to the source with confusion. KID was looking at his watch, "I'm going to be late! It's all your fault!" KID whined childishly. 

Conan read his watch it was 10:53, 7 minutes until the heist started. "Actually we were planning on going to the heist too, but now it's too late." 

KID seemed to pause for a brief moment, then he eyed them with amusement, a smirk donned on his face. "Ne.. Tantei-Kun.. is it illegal to ride 3 in a hang glider?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!! I love reading them! Tell me how to improve my writings. Thanks so so much for reading! <3


End file.
